Good night
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Cosmo has a bad dream.....just read and find out....oneshot...WandaXCosmo


**(um...hay...this is my first FOP story...yeah...I'm a little nervous about posting it...but I'm really hoping atleast some people will enjoy it)

* * *

**

Inside Cosmo and Wandas Castle...

Wanda turned over in her bed, one of her hands tucked neatly behind the pillow and a blind fold over her eyes. Her face scrunched up thoughtfully as she felt the mattress lean to one side and the springs quietly creak. She was far too tired to concern herself with it and was about to fall back into a deep sleep when she felt a light tap on her shoulder

"Psst...Wanda.." She heard Cosmo whisper.

"...mm..go back to sleep Cosmo." Wanda whined waving her hand for him to go away.

"But Wanda," Cosmo whined. "It's important."

Wanda moaned a little more before lifting the blind fold off her eyes. She then looked up at Cosmo, who was holding a large nickle somewhat protectively in front of him...his face a mixture of worry and sadness

Wanda sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's the matter sweety?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"It's Philip," Cosmo said looking down at his nickle. "She had a bad dream...and she's scared."

Wanda smiled faintly, knowing that it was Cosmo who had been having the dream.

"Oh," Wanda said humoring him, "...and is she alright?"

"Well...sorta" Cosmo said fidgeting a bit. "But could we sleep in your bed...just in case?"

"Cosmo,honey, we're married." Wanda stated. "You don't have to ask permission."

"Then how come me and Philip sleep in that bed?" Cosmo asked pointing towards his little race car bed a few feet away.

"Two reasons" Wanda said her eyes dull with the explanation. "One: Because of a certain little 'incident' a few months back..."

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo laughed slightly. "That's the last time I drink four gallons of water before bed."

"And two..." Wanda continued, "You wanted a bed shaped like a Race car and I didn't...you've slept in it ever since you got it."

Wanda frowned slightly remembering how sad she had been when Cosmo had decided to stay in the bed.

"Well it does make more sense," Cosmo mused. "I mean you certainly can't win a race in this bed."

"I suppose you're right" she nodded. "But you are allowed to sleep in this bed anytime you want."

"And Philip too?" Cosmo asked holding up his nickle

Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And Philip..." she said

"Good" He said. "If any monsters show up you can just nag them to death."

"Right" Wanda mumbled shooting Cosmo an angry look...lately she seemed to her allot of insults from him.

Cosmo paused noticing her glare and looked down

"Wanda?" he asked quietly

"Yeah" she said rubbing her temples in an attempt to suppress a headache.

"Bad stuff doesn't really happen...does it?" he asked his eyes full of innocents and worry.

Wanda looked up.

"Well sweety...sometimes" she said her face slightly concerned. "But so does allot of good stuff...and it's important to remember the good whenever your feeling scared."

Cosmo gave a small smile...

_'that must have been some nightmare'_ Wanda thought. _'he's really upset' _

"Cosmo" Wanda said. "Do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?"  
"You mean Philips dream?" Cosmo asked

"Right...Philips dream" Wanda corrected.

"Well..." Cosmo began, "It's pretty scary."

"It might make you-I mean, Philip, feel better if she told someone." Wanda said.

"I guess so" Cosmo agreed hesitantly, floating to sit beside Wanda.

He looked down at his lap and nervously held onto his nickle.

"Philip said...that she was all alone...and it was dark...and you...you..."

Wanda's face grew concerned as Tears began to form in Cosmo's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Wanda asked putting a hand on Cosmo's shoulder.

"YOU ...you were gone!" Cosmo sobbed, hugging his nickle close to him. "And I yelled and yelled and you never came...you didn't want me!!"

Wanda eyes went wide as Cosmo cried.

"shhh..shh...there there" Wanda said pulling Cosmo close to her. "I...I would never leave you Cosmo."

"BUT you did...you did!" Cosmo cried on her shoulder.

"Why would I ever leave you?" Wanda asked quietly.

"Because...Because I'm not smart..." Cosmo sniffled.

Wanda pulled away from him, using her hand to gently tilt his chin up, and look him in the eyes.

"Cosmo" She said trying to get his attention.

"Yes..[sniffles" he looked up with tear stained eyes.

"We've been together for almost ten thousand years" she said. "Now, don't you think if I was going to leave I would have by now."

"Maybe..." Cosmo said. "...or maybe that's because you didn't know any better."

"Trust me Cosmo" Wanda said with a faint smile. "I love you for who you are...despite any faults you might have."

"Really?"

"Yep" Wanda said. "We're a team, just like peanut butter and jelly...pancakes and syrup ...Ice cream and.."

"CORN!" Cosmo chimed in.

"Yeah...um...Corn" Wanda nodded, though the suggestion was slightly off.

Cosmo stopped sniffling and smiled...Wanda always seemed to know what to say.

"Boy, am I sure glad your my wife" Cosmo said in a relieved tone.

"Really?" Wanda asked with an uncertain smile.

"Well...you are kinda Nagy" Cosmo half grinned.

Wanda rolled her eyes and hit Cosmo playfully with her pillow.

Cosmo's smile widened and he grabbed another pillow and hit her back...and in no time they were in a huge pillow fight. Cosmo dodged one of Wanda's attacks and managed to hit her side...Wanda, who was briefly surprised as she fell onto her covers, then smiled and poofed up a dozen pillows above cosmo's head.

Cosmo's eyes widened comically as the pillows fell...then his head popped out from under the pile.He and Wanda stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

As the laughter died, Cosmo's half opened eyes looked happily over at Wanda. Wanda noticed this look...but it had been a while since she had seen in directed at her. More recently such looks were given to the tooth fairy or Brittany Brittany.

"You have a pretty laugh," Cosmo said dreamily.

"I do?" Wanda asked, blushing lightly.

"Uh huh" Cosmo said, nodding his head. "It's been a while since I heard you laugh like that."

"Guess so" Wand thought sadly.

"I KNOW!" Cosmo exclaimed, poofing himself into a clown costume. "TA DA!!"

He floated some above the bed and juggled pins as he rode a unicycle in midair.

Wanda chuckled as he lost his balance and landed on the bed with a soft thud.

Cosmo looked up, pleased to see her laughing.

"And for my next trick" Cosmo began ...poofing himself into a magician costume. "I will need an assistant."

"OH ...pick me Cosmo!" Wanda said, waving her hand childishly in the air.

Cosmo scanned the area briefly before looking at Wanda. "You...I choose you!!"

Wanda giggled as she scooted closer in front of Cosmo...It had been a while since they played little games like this.

"For this trick I will need you to close your eyes." Cosmo explained.

"Oh.um..okay" Wanda agreed closing her eyes.

For a second she waited ..preparing herself to be squirted with water or pied in the face...but surprisingly the only thing she felt was Cosmo's lips as they gently brushed up against hers.

Wanda opened her eyes and looked into Cosmo's bright green ones.

"Cosmo...that was..." Wanda stopped as both her and Cosmo were doused with water..

"um...oops...my bad" Cosmo said looking up at the two buckets above their heads. "...We were suppose to turn into rabbits...buuut..."

Wanda chuckled lightly and hit Cosmo with a wet pillow.

Cosmo laughed.

"Gee Wanda, You're allot of fun when you're...um...having fun," Cosmo said, smiling innocently as the two exchanged happy looks again.

Wanda glanced down and saw Cosmo's Nickle resting on the bed. He had carelessly dropped it during their hug earlier and hadn't mentioned it since.

"Sorry sweety..." Wanda said. "..looks like Philip got wet too."

"Who?" Cosmo asked still looking at Wanda.

"Your nickle." Wanda said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..." Cosmo said looking down at it thoughtfully. "I almost forgot."

"hmmm...ya know Cosmo...Philip is allot older than she use to be" Wanda said smiling.

"huh" Cosmo cocked his head to one side. "So?"

"Well...It might be time for her to sleep by herself" She said looking up at Cosmo and giving him a wink and a smile. "...at least for tonight."

Cosmo smiled back, his eyes lighting up.

"Anything you say, Lamb chop!"

Wanda grinned as Cosmo poofed Philip into his Race car bed.

"Well...[yawns...we should probably get some shut eye Puddin'." Wanda said sleepily poofing her and Cosmo into dry pajamas. "We'll have to get up bright and early for Timmy's Field trip to the zoo."

"Oh! Oh!...will we get to see the monkeys?!" Cosmo asked hopefully.

"As long as Timmy doesn't make some bizarre wish that makes us miss the exhibit," Wanda said rolling her eyes. "But what are the chances of something like that happening... again."

"About the same as me getting food poisoning." Cosmo chuckled as he snuggled under the covers.

Wanda smiled as she took the spot beside him, turning on her side (away from him) and leaving her blindfold off. She was slightly surprised when she felt Cosmo's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

'he really does care' Wanda thought...but what she couldn't understand was why Cosmo had been so mean to her lately...constantly insulting her and looking at other women.

she would be lieing if she said that it didn't hurt her...sometimes she had even cried, though Cosmo hadn't known about it. There just never was a right time to bring something like that up...not now...not when she finally felt like things were okay...still...

she sighed turning towards him.

"Cosmo?" she asked quietly.

"yeah?" Cosmo whispered his eyes closed and his hand still laying across her waist.

"Do you... still love me?" Wanda asked hesitantly.

"Cosmo?"

"hhmm...hm" Cosmo mumbled as he pulled Wanda close and a warm smile crossed his face.

Wanda let out a content sigh as she scooted closer and leaned her head on Cosmos chest.

she loved him...and he loved her...

things weren't perfect but they had each other.

* * *

**(whew...I did it... what a relief...please leave me a comment...let me know what you thought of it)**


End file.
